Sonic Heroes/Elementy z wersji beta
Elementy z wersji Beta, które zostały usunięte lub zmienione w finalnej wersji gry Sonic Heroes. Poziomy Podwodny poziom Jeden ze szkiców koncepcyjnych przedstawia nieznany poziom. Z rysunku wynika że jest to pewien rodzaj podwodnej bazy. Power Plant Kilka prototypowych zrzutów ekranu do Sonic Heroes ukazuje wczesną wersję Power Plant, nad którą unosiły się czarne chmury. Rail Canyon Z kilku niewykorzystanych plików głosowych wynika, że Team Chaotix miał początkowo posiadać sekcje, w których Charmy opuszczałby swoją drużynę na pewien czas. * "If they can't come over here, then I guess I'm on my own!" * "Wonder if that switch did anything? Maybe I should check!" Mystic Mansion Kilka niewykorzystanych kwestii głosowych opisuje pomieszczenie pełne drzwi, a także przycisk. Żadna z lokalizacji w finalnej wersji Mystic Mansion nie pasuje do tego opisu. Final Fortress Kilka niewykorzystanych kwestii głosowych z poziomu Final Fortress poświęconych było wyjaśnianiu działania laserów, które pojawiają się pod koniec poziomu. Według tychże kwestii lasery strzelają w szynę o tym samym kolorze, mimo że w finalnej wersji gry wszystkie szyny są w tym samym kolorze. Sugeruje to że początkowo planowano wprowadzić szyny w różnych kolorach. Przeciwnicy Unidus W plikach gry można znaleźć niewykorzystany model badnika typu Orbinaut, oraz dołączone do niego kolczaste kule. Ataki i umiejętności Triangle Jump Początkowo Amy miała mieć zdolność do korzystania z Triangle Jumpa, ale w finalnej wersji pozostawiono ją bez tej umiejętności. Light Speed Dash Amy i Espio mieli początkowo mieć zdolność do korzystania Light Speed Dasha, ale w finalnej wersji gry pozostawiono ich bez tej umiejętności. Tornado Jump Początkowo Amy i Espio wykonywali inne, lepiej widoczne Tornada, podobne do tych co u Sonica i Shadowa. Espio wytwarzał zielone tornado, a Amy różowe. Co więcej postacie wypowiadały również odpowiednie kwestie głosowe przy wykonywaniu ataku. W ostateczności Amy otrzymała ledwo widoczne tornado z sercami, Tornado Hammer, a Espio równie słabo widoczne tornado z liśćmi - Leaf Swirl. Niewykorzystane obiekty Brama Omochao Wiele niewykorzystanych kwestii głosowych postaci wspomina o bramie, której strażnikiem jest Omochao. W finalnej wersji gry nie pojawia się żaden pasujący do tego opisu obiekt. Niewykorzystane dialogi Team Rose Casino Park Pomiędzy członkami Team Rose miał toczyć się dialog na temat pokoju dla VIPów. Sam pokój pozostał w finalnej wersji poziomu, ale Team Rose kończy Casino Park przed wejściem do tej sekcji. * Amy: So this is the V.I.P. room, huh? * Big: What's a V.I.P.? * Cream: This room is for special people, Mr. Big! * Amy: There's supposed to be a really gorgeous room, past these stairs. * Cream: There's no way we can get in, Amy! Let's go. Bullet Station Po wystrzeleniu z drugiego działa członkowie Team Rose mieli komentować swoje przeżycia związane ze strzałem. W finalnej wersji kwestie głosowe odnoszące się do tego zostały usunięte, a plik głosowy Amy jest pusty. * Big: Wow, that was scary! * Cream: Yes it was! Frog Forest W Frog Forest pojawia się wielki grzyb, ale w finalnej wersji gry członkowie Team Rose kończą poziom przed tą sekcją. Dlatego kwestie głosowe związane z wielkim grzybem zostały niewykorzystane. * Amy: You're right! It's more like a giant tree than a mushroom! * Cream: I've never seen a mushroom that big! * Amy: Is that all you ever think about? * Big: Is that a Shiitake mushroom? I'm getting hungry. Mystic Mansion W końcowej sekcji Mystic Mansion Team Sonic i Team Dark muszą zmierzyć się z trzema próbami: szybkości, siły i latania. Polegają na pokonaniu przeciwników, w celu wydostania się z wymiaru duchów. Team Rose posiada kwestie głosowe związane z tą sekcją, ale kończą poziom przed wejściem do wymiaru duchów. * Amy: Maybe we can use Homing Attack on those ghosts to get over there. * Big: Use Homing Attack on the ghosts to get to the other side. * Cream: We should use Homing Attack on those ghosts, to get over there. Egg Fleet Poziom Team Rose, podobnie jak inne poziomy tej drużyny, jest mocno skrócony. Jeden z dialogów odnosi się do sekcji ze śmigłem, którym gracz musi sterować i omijać pojawiające się przeszkody. * Amy: They're shooting at us! Dodge the bullets by moving up and down! * Big: Watch out! Get out of the way of the bullet! * Cream: We're being shot at! Move up and down to dodge the bullets! * Amy: Let's get up there! * Big: Please! Move up! * Cream: Move up! * Amy: They're firing at us again! Dodge 'em by moving up and down! * Big: '''They're shooting again! Must dodge the bullets: up and down! * '''Cream: Here we go again! Just dodge them by moving up and down! * Amy: Move down! * Big: '''You gotta move down, or else! * '''Cream: Move down! Poza tym Team Rose posiadają niewykorzystany dialog, w którym odnoszą się do lądowania na wielkim okręcie bojowym. * Amy: Let's land on that battleship! * Big: '''I wonder if Froggy is on that giant ship. * '''Cream: Let's try landing on that giant battleship! Final Fortress W Final Fortress pojawia się sekcja, w której gracz toczy walkę z trzema Heavy Egg Hammerami. Jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych walk z przeciwnikami na normalnym poziomie. Team Rose kończy swoją wersję Final Fortress przed tą sekcją. Mimo wszystko posiadają niewykorzystane kwestie, w których uznają że to dobry moment, aby wykorzystać Team Blast. * Amy: It's time for Team Blast! * Big: '''Let's get them with Team Blast! * '''Cream: We must attack, using Team Blast! Shadow the Hedgehog W angielskich plikach głosowych znajdują się dwie niewykorzystane kwestie Shadowa. * That hedgehog..." * "Is that so... If that's the case, you have no other choice but to die!" Doktor Eggman/Neo Metal Sonic Kilka niewykorzystanych kwestii głosowych miało być wygłaszanych przez Neo Metal Sonica w przebraniu Eggmana, podczas Robot Carnival i Robot Storm. * "Try coming back in about a million ye—" * "Team Sonic? You must be joking!" - odwołuje się do Team Sonic. * "Without me, Team Dark is nothing but a bunch of buffoons!" - Eggman odwołuje się tutaj do Sonic Adventure 2, gdzie razem z Shadowem i Rouge był członkiem mrocznej strony (Dark). Jego byli współpracownicy pozostali w nowym Team Dark. * "Rragh! This is no place for little girls or a big fat cat!" - odwołuje się do Team Rose. * "You call yourselves "detectives"? Just run along now." - odwołuje się do Team Chaotix. Zmiana formacji Początkowo planowano, aby postacie informowały gracza o tym, jakiej formacji powinien użyć w danej sytuacji. Z niewykorzystanych kwestii głosowych wynika, że przy zmianie formacji postacie miały wołać swoich współtowarzyszy po imieniu. Walka z Metal Soniciem Najprawdopodobniej w trakcie walki z Metal Overlordem, Metal Sonic miał korzystać z niewidzialności (skopiowanej od Espio). Potwierdzają to niewykorzystane kwestie głosowe * Knuckles: Where'd he go? * Sonic: He's gone! * Tails: Watch out everybody! * Espio: Even when he's invisible, he'll briefly appear when he attacks! Play close attention so you can locate his position! Prototypowa muzyka Kilka utworów muzycznych z wersji beta zostało zmienionych w finalnej wersji. }} Niewykorzystane przerywniki Na zwiastunie Sonic Heroes przedstawiona jest czołówka gry. Różni się ona jednak od ostatecznej wersji. Na początku Sonic biegnie przez kanion, a trawa po której się porusza jest zieloną szachownicą, przypominającą bardziej otoczenie Green Hill niż Seaside Hill. W scenie z Doktorem Eggmanem wykorzystano inne otoczenie. Na tle obracającego się i pokazującego w stronę kamery doktora znajduje się kapsuła, podobna do tej z Bullet Station, zamiast Egg Pawnów i mechanicznego pomieszczenia. Inne Rendery postaci Na stronie Vision Scape, studia odpowiedzialnego za cutscenki CG do Sonic Heroes, znajduje się kilka wczesnych renderów z trójwymiarowymi modelami niektórych postaci. Heroes Render Omega.png|E-123 Omega Heroes Render Amy.png|Amy Rose Heroes Render Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Heroes Render Cheese.png|Cheese Heroes Render Big.png|Big the Cat Espio koncept 2.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy koncept 2.png|Charmy Bee Heroes Render Eggman.png|Doktor Eggman Heroes Render Neo Metal Sonic.png|Neo Metal Sonic Kategoria:Beta